Ring of Darkness
by SkaPyk
Summary: Sequel to 'For All Eternity'.Uranus and Cosmos are now many years into the future waiting for another enemy to show. Uranus has been having dreams from hell and Cosmos's is beginning to die, but now in the heat of things the enemy finally shows and only 4


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sailor moon characters even though Serenity and Uranus are the only one that I will be using. Everyone else is mine. So if you wish to use them I do want you to email me and ask.

This is the sequel to "For All Eternity". This will be a bit more violent than the last, I'm not sure yet, but I want to try something new. So if ya don't like gore and violence and loads of swearing, I'd suggest that this story is not for you.

This is also a crossover with the book series "Daughters of the Moon", so I'm hoping you enjoy this.

So now that you have your warning, on with the story.

_**Ring of Darkness**_

Chapter One

Prologue

"Uranus I need you over here!" yelled Cosmos. Cosmos threw off one of the dead girls that had landed on top of her that had somehow come back to life from a spell that their enemy had tossed over her body.

It has been exactly three hundred years since their last fight. The Z Fighters had fallen sick and eventually passed away. The humans had passed away of old age. Now Uranus and Cosmos had come up finally against their new enemy. This enemy though was different. They could tell for some reason that they were different, besides that they weren't green and had scales and spikes. They were human as far as they could tell they were no demon. They didn't even seem to transform and not only was that different to them, but they didn't have normal powers that they were used to seeing.

"Cosmos, I am a little busy right now!" hollered back Uranus. Uranus threw off another dead body. It crumpled to the ground and didn't get back up.

"Alright enough screwing around! Call upon the corners!" screamed the girl with long black hair and a skinny figure. She was almost as tall as Uranus only under by an inch. Her eyes were malice green. Her arms flew up in a flash and the other three people formed around them imitating what she had just done. With in a matter of seconds they started chanting in a way as if they were reciting a poem.

Uranus and Cosmos put their backs together as they watched and waited to see what was happening. They didn't have to wait long because pain seized them. It shot through their body to their brain. They gripped their head in agony, falling to their knees and screaming out.

Amera woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up in shock. She brought her knees up and placed her arms on her knees and her head in her hands. The dream felt so real, the pain and agony didn't seem to want to stop. Every night for the last week she had the same dream and every night it seemed to get worse.

Amera looked over at Serenity who slept next to her in their bed. Pain struck her heart. If the dream were to come true, she and her love would fall to pain. Amera pulled the blankets higher on her sleeping soul mate. She slipped out of bed herself and walked into the kitchen. She was about to go to the fridge and grab a glass of milk, but remembered that time had changed, but only instead of going forward it seemed to go backwards. Now they were living in an era that seemed to have returned to the mid-evil/renaissance. They were now to wear long flowing dresses and live in a noble house. There were no longer cars and trucks to get around, because of how gas was. Instead there were horse carriages and half an hour walks to the market. Amera stepped into the kitchen area and sat down at the table that she didn't like. IT was made out of Oak wood and had flowery designs on it.

A noise moved behind her and it startled her into being alert. She jumped when she saw Serenity walking toward her. Serenity's face was blank; no expression played itself on her delicate features. Amera was beginning to worry about her. She was supposed to be Queen again soon and the further into the future it got the worse Serenity began to look. Amera held out her hand and grabbed her lover's and pulled her into her lap. Serenity looked down at her own lap and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Amera sympathetically. It took a moment for the future queen to respond, but she finally did, it was just in a small tiny voice.

"Why do we must keep on living and have to watch our friends die?" Amera knew she was thinking of the scouts and the Z Fighters. Amera wrapped her arms around Serenity's waist.

"We always will. We have become immortal and will never die, so we must endure the fact of watching the ones we love grow old and die, while we go on living young in order to protect this world." Serenity burst into tears. For the rest of the night Amera held onto the queen and tried to lull her back to sleep. By two in the morning Serenity was finally asleep and Amera began to get a strange feeling in the pit of her gut. Something bad was coming, but she didn't know what.

Chapter two will hopefully becoming soon.


End file.
